Games
by Walker'sLampshade
Summary: Robin wants to play a game with Kid Flash. Silly, fluffy, adorable. *Birthday Present for my fwendd*


**Disclaimer: ***sobs* I want to own them so much. They're so beautiful. But I don't, so…sorry.

_A/N: _Happy birthday Rowann- Wally- Ron- whatever! I wrote this one shot (and the other one) for her birthday so y'all can go thank her. If you like it of course *shifty eyes* This one's a lot less angsty so yee, it's cheerful! ;D

_Nothing matters but these, few moments. When you open, my mind to things I've never seen._  
_'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive._  
_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find._  
_Falls right into place. You're all that it takes._  
_My doubts fade away, when I'm kissing you._  
- Kissing You (spelt 'kissin u' but…no. Just no.), Miranda Cosgrove

* * *

It was a stupid idea. A really, _really_ stupid idea.

Robin had no idea whatsoever what made him th

ink it. He'd been having a conversation with M'gann, the topic had come up, and now it was all he could _freaking_ think about!

It wouldn't have been so bad, if it wasn't that it was _KF_ that was lying next to him on the coach, sprawled out with one leg dangling over the arm of the coach and one resting on the floor. His head was dangerously close to Robin's leg and each time the younger boy's brain focused on that fact. _BOOM._ Robin might as well be a puddle on the floor.

This feeling wasn't right. He knew full well that he should not be considering playing this..._game_, with KF. Best friend. Out of bounds. He couldn't just totally overstep the social boundary like that without any consequences! So why was he _still _thinking about it? Sure, he'd been harbouring a crush (well, he called it a crush) on Wally for a few years now (well, he called it a few years. The time span was actually a lot more complicated.) But he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

Well, he knew he _shouldn't _do anything about it, anyway.

"Hey, KF?" he asked eventually, pausing the video game just as Wally's character was about to topple over a cliff and die. It would have been Robin's 16th win and he didn't really want to start this conversation (which he really should _not be having_) with a deeply pissed off KF.

"What's up?" Wally replied, leaning his head back to stare at Robin upside down.

"You wanna p-play a game?"

Wally frowned at him for a second. "We...are playing a game...?"

"No, I mean another game," Robin explained, swallowing nervously. "Not a video game..."

Wally watched him for a second before eventually rolled on the coach into sitting position; his hand trailing up the side of Robin's leg accidentally, and making the Boy Wonder feel ever so slightly sick as his heart rate nearly went through the roof.

"Okay," KF agreed, a nervous smile on his lips. "What kind of game?"

"Um..." Robin's nerve was failing him now. He really shouldn't have gotten himself in this situation. Really. _Really_. Shouldn't have.

Wally looked at him expectantly.

"Uh..."

"Come on, dude! You've made me stop playing video games for this! Just tell me!" Wally exclaimed, giving his best friend a smirk that made Robin's head spin. Seriously, was the guy _trying _to make him melt into a puddle?

"Uh, i-it doesn't matter," Robin blurted out, leaning and picking up the video control while avoiding Wally's gaze. "We'll just play video games."

"No!" Wally cried quickly, using his speed to grab the video control from Robin's hands before he even had the chance to press a single button. He hurled it backwards across the room without a second thought. It hit the table and knocked off a lamp. "Sorry," KF said simply, not even bothering to look round. "Now tell me what this stupid game is."

"Um...okay..." Robin murmured almost incoherently, still refusing to look up. "It's a bit weird..."

Wally laughed and put his hand on Robin's thigh, far too high up for Robin to feel comfortable.

"Chill. I've probably done weirder." He still had that smirk on his face. The one that made his eyes sparkle. The one that Robin had seen a million times before, but it still managed to make his entire body shake like a feather.

"O-Okay," Robin agreed. "Um, reach into that cupboard behind you and grab a sheet of that card."

Wally did as he was instructed and passed the card to Robin without a word. Robin gulped quietly before ripping a large corner of the card off and discarded the rest onto the floor. Part of his mind kept asking why was he going through with this, but his body was just taking over his actions on its own accord and not even bothering to answer Robin's question.

"I'm not seeing what's weird about this yet," Wally reasoned, leaning forward to take a better look at the card and in the process ending up less than an inch from Robin's face. The younger boy flew backwards; feeling like he'd swallowed his own heart.

"Hfieeuwo," was the only response that Robin was capable of making. He was seriously contemplating going and digging his own grave right there and then.

"Sorry, what was that?" Wally joked, grinning at Robin's awkwardness.

Robin internally groaned. He swore either Wally was the densest person he'd even met or he'd known for at least 6 months about Robin's feelings for him. He wasn't exactly great at hiding it. Especially when he came up with _stupid ideas like this one_.

"Oh, shut up!" Robin responded as jokingly as his slightly shaking voice could manage, and brought the card to his lips, sucking air in so it stayed there. Wally raised an eyebrow.

Robin clenching his fists, trying to calm his nerves. He must've looked like such an idiot, sitting there with a price of card on his mouth. There was absolutely no way he back down now. He leaned forwards, fighting against every nerve in his body that wanted him to lean away again. Wally's eyes widened as his got closer, and Robin went cross-eyed trying his keep his eyes on Wally's.

Robin pressed the card against Wally's mouth; realising then that was only a thin piece of card between their lips and causing the butterflies already nesting in his stomach to go into a frenzy. He stopping sucking air in and pulled back by a centimetre, only for the card to fall into their laps.

"What was that, dude?" KF questioned, his eyebrows arched high with confusion.

"You suck at this game, man," Robin responded, smirking and shaking his head slightly.

"I didn't know what I was doing!" KF cried in protest. "You didn't explain anything to me, you just...kissed a piece of card to my mouth!"

Robin laughed, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. "You're meant to keep the card there by sucking air in," he explained. Wally nodded slightly, before leaning his head back.

It was only then that Robin remembered how close together the two of then were and his stomach flipped slightly, the blush on his cheeks intensifying.

"Right," Wally murmured, picking up the piece of card. "So..." He frowned slightly before raised it to his lips and experimentally sucking air in to see if the card stayed. It did, and KF's face broke into a grin. "Now I just...card kiss you?" he asked, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

Robin blushed even deeper and nodded slightly.

Wally watched him for a second. He swallowed. "And what happens if I accidentally drop it?" he asked. His green eyes were shining with an unexplainable look, and the smirk on his face slowly reappearing.

Robin squeaked a little in response before giving up on replying at all.

KF's face broke into a huge grin, and Robin suddenly felt dizzy. Wally's eyes were staring into his and they were the only things he could see. Even from behind the sunglasses, his best friend's eyes were still the brightest eyes he'd ever seen. Robin opened his mouth, unsure what he about to say and glad that Wally lifted his hand to stop him talking before he said something totally embarrassing.

Wally bit his bottom lip slightly and Robin gulped, trying to control his breathing. His heart was pounding in his ears as he watched KF slowly lift the card back up his lips looking more nervous that Robin had ever seen him.

And then Wally was leaning towards him, his eyes staring into Robin's sunglasses with trepidation. Robin was freaking out, his insides turning to jelly the closer Wally's face got to his. He tried to remember that this was just a stupid game, nothing real. Best friends. Just a game. _Just. A. Game._

And then Wally dropped the card from his mouth.

Their foreheads and noses were less than a centimetre apart, and despite all the nerves in Robin's body telling him to move back, he just couldn't. This was crazy. What was Wally doing? Was he purposefully teasing him? Robin stared at his friend's lips, watching as he ran his tongue over them slowly, nervously. He didn't say anything for a second. Just staring at Robin with a nervous look in his eyes, but a hint of mischief still evident. Both boys' cheeks were gradually becoming more and more red, as the smirk on KF's face grew more and more.

"_Oops_," Wally murmured quietly.

He leant forwards then, and Robin briefly wondered whether he was dreaming, and then as Wally's lips brushed against his and it felt like he'd been electrocuted- he wondered briefly whether this was what perfection felt like.

He stayed motionless for a few seconds as he felt Wally's arms wrap around his waist. His body was tingling wherever Wally's skin touched, the feeling travelling through his clothes and sent electricity shooting up his spine. He didn't trust himself to move- but eventually as Wally's arms pulled him closer and closer- Robin gave into temptation.

Slowly, he lifted his hands and laced his fingers into Wally's hair. It felt right, kissing his best friend back. He'd wanted to do it for so long, but never once had he imagined it would _actually _happen. KF noticed that he'd started to respond and ran his tongue across Robin's bottom lip, pulling him closer again. Robin's mouth opened and their kiss became a battle for dominance.

Their tongues curled together, exploring each other's mouths with urgency. Robin was straddling Wally's legs now, his fingers tightly woven into the roots of the young hero's hair with no intention of letting go. Their chests were pressed against each other's, their noses smushed together and their teeth and tongues clashing with an odd sense of desperation.

Robin was on fire. His skin felt like it was burning- but a good burning- and his mind going through 1000 mini explosions in a minute. Every second seemed to last 500 and every touch from Wally's hands, Wally's lips, Wally's tongue- they might as well have been an angel's they felt so good.

Robin was the first one to reluctantly pull away, having to forcefully pull himself away from Wally despite wanting nothing more than to kiss him again. His eyes flickered open and he smiled softly at KF, who was staring at him. Wally's green eyes widened even further, and he stuttered an incoherent sentence, his mouth gaping open slightly.

"What?" Robin asked, feeling immediately paranoid. What had he done wrong? _Shit_. It had all been a joke to Wally, hadn't it! _Crap_. "What's the matter?"

Wally responded by pointing towards the floor with a shaking hand.

Robin looked down, confused, and immediately his own eyes widened with realisation and panic. His hand flashed up to his face, to his lack of sunglasses. His heart nearly stopped. His entire body immediately started shaking, feeling like a complete idiot. He had always had the perfect plan for how he was going to show Wally his eyes, and it had happened by _accident_. What an idiot.

Wally grabbed his hand then; just as he was beginning to lean down to pick his sunglasses back up.

He pulled his friend back up to face him, his hand trailing to the back of Robin's neck to pull him closer. Robin's eyes flickered shut, hoping and praying for Wally's lips to land on his again. But instead Wally placed two soft kisses against Robin's eyelids, before resting their foreheads together. Robin- once again- was close to melting point.

"Your eyes are _gorgeous_," Wally murmured, a blush dusting his cheeks that almost managed to out blush Robin's.

"Thanks," Robin mumbled in return. Both boys glanced down awkwardly, their heads still resting against each other. Robin's eyes landed on the discarded piece of card and he chuckled.

"What?"

"You really did suck at that game," Robin said, smirking slightly.

Wally smiled and tilted Robin's chin up, kissing the smirk off his lips. "It was a sucky game," he responded. "Let's play a different one." Robin's face broke into a grin. "It's called: Let's see how obvious we can make our relationship before the rest of the team realises."

Robin's grin dropped off, his eyes widening and a gape appearing on his lips. "W-What?"

KF suddenly looked nervous, removing his fingers from Robin's chin and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I mean, that's what you want, isn't it?" he mumbled, swallowing. "A relationship."

There was a second of silence where Robin couldn't stop his mouth from breaking into an uncontrollable grin, and Wally stared at him hopefully, his eyes shining.

Then- mustering his last bit of courage- Robin's hand reached up and grabbed the back of Wally's neck, bringing him down and kissing him strongly. "God; yes," he muttered, against his best frie- wait, _boyfriend's_ lips. He grinned even wider at the new term and with his eyes still closed, rested his forehead against Wally's.

He only opened his eyes when the pressure against his forehead disappeared, and when he did he found Wally sat on the other side of the coach with a ridiculous grin on his face. Robin just wanted to kiss that grin right off his face, it was so beautiful.

"So, what's the game plan?" Wally asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Robin blushed deeply and shrugged slightly, looking down and feeling awkward.

Then out of nowhere Wally grabbed his hand, pulling him off the coach with one forceful tug and speeding him across the room in less than a second. Robin looked down to see their fingers laced together and it felt like a sharp punch to the stomach, all his organs contracting. He couldn't concentrate on anything; his body feeling like it was floating.

Then they reached the door and Robin's brain snapped back into reality.

"W-Wally, wait. Wally, KF. _Stop_," Robin muttered, digging his heels into the floor in a state of panic. Was Wally serious about this? He felt like he was about to faint. He couldn't go out there yet! His hand stretched out and clung to the table beside the door, and when Wally looked back at him he gave his new boyfriend a pleading look.

Wally's confused frown turned into a soft smile, and keeping one hand intwined with Robin's he stepped forwards. He leaned down to kiss the younger boy gently, stroking a thumb across his cheek. "Trust me," he whispered, and in that moment Robin honestly believed he would have trusted Wally even if he'd suggested they go and have a tea party with the Joker.

Robin looked up into Wally's eyes and his boyfriend grinned. "Okay," he agreed and KF's grin grew.

Wally turned, then turned back on second thought. "Oo, almost forgot," he said, pulling the pair of sunglasses from behind his back and placing them haphazardly on Robin's face. He gave Robin just enough time to push them up to the bridge of his nose before slinging his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and propelling him out of the door, ignoring Robin's little panicked squeak.

* * *

_A/N: _Watcha think? Hope you enjoyed it; feel free to review, blah blah blah.

Also, if anyone's wondering- the game is called 'Suck and Blow.' It's basically just a game of pass the piece of paper/card with your mouth. I'm not going to deny that it's fun. (I've played it more times than I'm entirely comfortable with..) It's funnier in a bigger group though, which I considered doing with this fic but then decided against it because it was so much fun to write the two of them!


End file.
